dragon genesis climber mospeada
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: en el siglo xx la humanidad en la tierra es derrotada por los seres sobrenaturales, ahora esclavizada es sometida a la yuge de las especies del mundo sobrenatural, la actual colonia humana de marte al no poder ignorar ala gente de la tierra envian ala 22va divicion de marte junto los usuarios de sacred gears ala tierra para la recuperacion del planeta de sus ancestros
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí con otro fic, este esta basado en los animes high school dxd y la serie génesis climber mospeada espero que sea de su gusto y agrado sin mas comenzemos…

* * *

Prologo: la 22 division de marte, la brigada de los dragones del génesis; mospeada.

Corria el siglo 21, los problemas en la reproducción de los seres sobrenaturales había sido causado por la guerra de las tres grandes fracciones: los angeles, los caidos y los demonios, esta lucha de varios años conllevo a las tres grandes fracciones del mundo ala casi extinción por lo que vieron en los humanos la posibilidad de su supervivencia aun a costa de la extinción de otra especie, por ello decidieron atacar ala humanidad para esclavisarla y poder conseguir evitar su propia extinción, las tres fracciones se verian involucradas en este atentado contra la humanidad, que en aqullos momentos habia colonizado Marte y luego otros planetas del sistema solar.

Despues de 50 años desde En 2050, las fracciones del mundo sobrenatural acordaron usar alos humanos como un medio de supervivencia y como simples obreros para las respectivas fracciones, asi para cuando llego este año todas las fracciones invadieron la Tierra de los humanos. Incapaz de luchar contra ellos la humanidad es sometida bajo el nuevo régimen mundial acargo de los lideres de las fracciones, la Tierra se volvió un planeta desolado y árido debido al nuevo estilo de vida en el planta, con sólo unos pocos focos de humanos esparcidos por el planeta. Muchos de los refugiados escaparon a bordo de las lanzaderas que quedaban en la tierra para buscar refugio en la Luna. Las grandes fracciones establecieron su principal base de operaciones en el mundo humano, el cual fue llamado por los sobrevivientes como, "el Punto Reflex", en la zona de los Grandes Lagos de América del Norte.

Sin embargo, la colonia de Marte, conocido como la Base de Marte, no se olvida de la situación de la Tierra y de la gente que aun permanecia ahi. Por medio de un plan se envíaron tropas para combatir a los seres sobrenatrales desde la Luna, sólo para fallar miserablemente y descubrir que varios de los humanos que se quedaron en la tierra asi como varios seres sobrenaturales usaban asu favor armas mitológicas o legendarias, con esta nueva información los humanos de la luna y mate comenzaron la investigación sobre las personas entre ellas que usaban estos sacro-aparatos.

Los seres que ahora dominaban la tierra no atacaron Marte y no mostraron interés hacia los otros planetas colonizados por los humanos reclamando la tierra como suya. Sorprendentemente, los seres sobrenaturales no mostraron hostilidad hacia los seres humanos a menos que fueran provocados directamente en la tierra. Debido a la colonización de la tierra a manos de los demonios, angeles y caidos principalmente La Base de Marte se convierte en una gigantesca fábrica militar, produciendo grandes cantidades de armamento avanzado y tropas entrenadas.

En 2080, la Base de Marte envía en la próxima oleada de tropas. Aunque cuenta con un equipo más avanzado tecnológicamente y mecha transformables, toda esta armada fue llamada la Fuerza de Recuperación de la Tierra que fue destruida miserablemente al subestimar a sus enemigos.

Han pasado Tres años desde el envio de la primera fuerza de recuperación de la tierra, la Base de Marte ha lanzado un nuevo ataque llamado la "Segunda Fuerza de Recuperación de la Tierra". Uno de los soldados es el teniente comandante hyoudo issei de la colonia de kuoh en marte, que es enviado junto a su brigada, la 22va división de marte para llevar acabo esta mision donde pelearan por la supervivencia de la humanidad y el planeta de sus ancestros.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo y como verán este fic esta inspirado en la serie génesis climber mospeada o también conocido como robotech the new generation, aunque el inicio es parecido al del anime no pondré mucho batallas mechas ni mucho menos me acoplare ala historia de ambas series o almenos no mucho, es una idea totalmente nueva y algo diferente a otros fics que han leido y pues si quieren saber que sucede en esta historia esperen el siguiente capitulo y dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí con otro fic, este esta basado en los animes high school dxd y la serie génesis climber mospeada espero que sea de su gusto y agrado sin mas comenzemos…

* * *

capitulo 1: la llegada ala tierra

año 2054, orbita lunar, 22 grupo de la segunda flota de recuperacion, nave insignia deadalus (crusero de transporte de de la flota)...

oir:Robotech - Broken Heart

en una nave de la flota se encontraba un castaño de ojos dorados y capitan de una de las alas de combate de la nave, hyoudo issei y un pelinegro de ojos rojos, el teniente comandante tetsuro "zero", ambos se encotraban caminando por los pasillos de la inmensa nave mientras esta se acercaba lentamente ala tierra, hogar de sus ancestros hasta la colonizacion por parte del mundo sobrenatural

-y bien que querias decierme issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-nada ya sabes solo lo de costumbre-dijo con una actitud despreocupada

-sabes si no fueras tan pervertido y entrometido en asuntos ajenos talvez ya tendrias novia-dijo el peli negro con burla

-oh si claro como no por lomenos yo no me reprimo de intentar establezer nuevos horizontes con las mujeres no que tu ni puedes pedirle a marlene que se case contigo-dijo el castaño respondiendo ala burla

-para que te lo sepas selo voy apedir en este momento y cuando llegemos ala tierra nos casaremos una vez la mission termine-afirmo el pelinegro

-oh ya veo te parece una apuesta si no lo haces invitaras la primera ronda una vez esto termine que te parece?-pregunto el castaño

-es una apuesta espero que estes listo porque si la cumplo tu invitaras pero un trago a toda la la tripulacion del horizont que te parece eso?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras el castaño se ponia nervioso por lo excesivo que era su castigo

-e..estabien lo acepto solo si ella acepta ser tu novia-dijo el castaño un poco mas confiado

-jejeje preparate te hare pagar los tragos si lo consigo-dijo el pelinegro mientras coemnzaba a moverse y el castaño lo seguia...

* * *

nave de tropas clase horizon, 22 div. del grupo de combate...

en un corredor se encontraban el pelinegro y una chica de cabello de color cafe oscuro que vestia un uniforme de la flota( bueno si buscan en google podran verla "marlene rush"aunque yo estoy usando la version the shadow chronicles)ambos estaban solos o almenos eso creian ya qeu en uno de los cruces del los pasillos de la nave el castaño y otros mienbros dela tripulacion de la nave escuchaban desde las sombras

-marlene-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica

-tetsuro-dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro la acercaba y ambos sellaban sus labios en un calido beso, despues de unos momentos almbos se separaron pero la chica volteo a cia otro lado avergonzada

-...te casarias conmigo?-fue la pregunta directa del pelinegro que tomo sorprendida ala chica, mientras los demas que escuchaban tenian unas palomitas y sodas meintras veian la situacion con sumo deleite

-uh?-dijo la chica aun sorprendida por tal propuesta del pelinegro

-y bien que dices?-

-es algo repentino-dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba por la peticion de su novio, mientras el castaño festejaba de que no le diera el si

-que?-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por la respuesta de su novia de mas de 2 años

-tienes que hablar primero con mi padre y talvez incluso con..mi madre-dijo la chica cmientras daba a entender que ella aceptaba la peticion del pelinegro meintras el castaño se sentia estupido por hacer esa apuesta

-marlene debe de ser una broma es ahora o nuca?-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-estabien no creo que haya algun problema despues de todo mi padre siempre te ha visto como un segundo hijo y mi hermano como un buen amogo-dijo la chica

-entonces quiero entregarte- esto dijo el chico mientras sacaba una cajita negra en su interior habia un anillo el cual el pelinegro tomo he introdujo en el dedo de la chica para despues besarse apasionadamente mientras todos los presentes se retiraban esperando que la batalla ya terminace para tomar un trajo que invitaria el castaño el cual sabia que no podria evitar tener que pagar la apuesta

-[jejejeje ahora si estas en problemas compañero]-dijo en su mente el dragon de gales

-callate ademas esperaba que le diera el no despues de todo estamos apunto de entrar en batalla-dijo el castaño molesto

-[si claro como no, preparate pronto comenzara al accion y ya quiero pelear con algunos caidos, angeles, demonios o lo que se me ponga encima]-dijo el dragon pelo el castaño solo se limito asuspirar con cansancio meintras se preparaba mentalmente para al batalla

* * *

puente del horizon de la 22 div...

(bien antes que nada les dejo un link donde se encuentran algunos de los personajes presentes en la historia asi como otros detalles **. ?showtopic=22059 &page=3** si lamento que tenga que se rpor link pero no es posible encontrar lo de ninguna otra forma)

en el puente se encontraban almenos 5 mienbros de la nave una chica que controlaba el sistema de armas, tenia su pelo corto azul oscuro, usaba un uniforme femenino de la flota, su nombre era claudia, en otro aciento se encontraban dos jovenes de complexion un tanto flacida que vestian el uniforme masculino y estaban en los controles de la nave, estos eran martines y shugart, ambos peli oscuro y finalmente un hombre de complexion ya algo mayor con barba blanca que hablaba con un hombre que tenia todo los aspectos de un militar de carreta, el comandante mathew y el primer oficial daniel, ellos estaban aciendo sus cosas meintras esperaban el inico de la batalla para reclamar su planeta

-estoy emocionada no puedo esperar aver como luce la tierra despues de todos estos años desde la abandonamos-dijo claudia mientras estaba junto asu compañero shugart

-pero por que si todos nacimos en el espacio en una nave de la flota expecionaria a marte-dijo shugar mientras la veia con un poco de burla

-no tienes interes en conocer el planeta tierra? despues de todo ahi nacieron nuestros ancestros-pergunto la chica

-mira en lo que ami consierne la tierra es un planeta invadido por los seres que creamos eran solo puras y meras leyendas-dijo el chico

-francamente eres romantico-dijo claudia que enrealidad ama a shugar aunque este no lo notara

-en lo personal ami no me parece romantico con esas criaturas crellendoce los reyes del mundo cunado nosotros hemos estado mas tiempo que ellos en la tierra por mi podrian regresar adonde volvieron-dijo el piloto de controles martines que diriguia la nave

de la entrada al puente los tres chicos faltantes llegaron, eran zero, issei y marlene los que ingresaban al puente

-todos los casas alpha estan listos y ala espera comandante-dijo el castaño mientras los otros dos estaban agarrados de las manos

-muy bien...escuchen todos la mayoria ya saben lo que voy adecir pero para aquellos que no saben lo que significa esta guerra se los explicare, los seres sobrenaturales que en la antiguedad eran solo historias resultaron no serlo, ellos tomaron el control de nuestro mundo y obligaron ala humanidad aser sus esclavos solo para su propia sobrevivencia-dijo el comandante mientras todos acentian- si bien igual que la primeras generaciones de guerreros robotech equipados con tecnologia de punta en el siglo xx durante las guerras anteriores a esta lucharon feros mente debilitando las fuerzas enemigas del enemigo, ahora ha llegado nuestro turno, el almirante cole nos ha ordenado que iniciemos una vasta operacion militar donde atacaremos el punto reflex destrullendolo de un solo golpe- informo el comandante mathew

-señor nos aproximamos a orbita terrestre t menos 10 minutos y contando para el reingreso, la tierra se encuentra a distancia para vista optica-informo daniel

asi con esas palabras todos los tripulantes que se encontraban en el puente veian con entuciasmo el planeta de azul por primera vez mientras se preparaban para la batalla...


End file.
